The Marauder's Adventures at Hogwarts
by lotrchick1988
Summary: I know what you're thinking, another marauders fan fiction. Well, I just wanted to express some of my own ideas about what their lives were like. I might be slow on updating, but what I have is funny and maybe just what you thought these four might have b
1. Chapter 1

"Who can tell me the proper way to produce a Patronus?" Professor Briggs inquired of his surrounding class.

Severus Snape's arm shot up like a Filibuster rocket, and he rocked forward in his seat so as to make sure he was called on. James Potter, seated in the farthest back row sharply imitated Severus's hand going up, then staggered and fell out of his chair. Beside him, Sirius Black hooted loudly while Remus Lupin made a face at Peter Pettigrew's squeak of delight. Briggs's eyes went past Severus to where James lay wriggling on the ground, occasionally throwing his arm up in a grunt.

"Mr. Potter," Briggs started in a monotone voice, "Tell us your answer which you are so eager to give."

Lily, seated in the front, smirked back toward James at this slight reprimand, but then grimaced when it proved to no effect. James raised himself up on one arm and addressed the teacher.

"Oh sir, it would really be too easy. Why don't you ask a… well, should we say; a student more keen in Dark matters." James clearly averted his eyes towards Severus, who quickly lowered his hand to cover his face when Prof. Briggs looked at him.

"Very well then, Lily, I suppose you don't think it below you to answer this question for me." Lily smiled sweetly and stood up. James began to rub his hair fiercely, when had the same effect as if he had stuck a fork in an overcharged light-socket.

"Certainly not sir; to conjure a Patronus, one must clear their mind of any bad memories. They then must think of their happiest thought, then say, 'Expecta Patronum' with full confidence." She said this all in a high but soft voice, occasionally looking back at James and scowling. Sirius kept nudging James with his elbow and snickering while James crossed his arms and slouched in his seat; wishing so much he could Dissaparate.

"Very good, Lily, ten points to Gryffindor!" Lily sat down, and much to James's horror and disgust, smiled comfortingly at the cowering figure of Snape.

Obviously a particular section of the back row had seen this because Sirius gasped, James stared wide-eyed, Remus choked on his Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans he had snuck into class and Peter, possibly attempting to help, whacked him on the back a couple times. Briggs didn't notice however and went on with class. It seemed like forever until they were dismissed, and when they were, Sirius grabbed James' arm and pulled him outside the classroom.

"Looks like you got a little competition there, Potter." He batted his eyelashes furiously at Remus who had just joined them. Remus drew back and raised his hand. "Erm, excuse me, but did I miss something?"

"Aw, it's nothing," James replied, pushing Sirius aside. "Sirius was just confessing how much he fancies werewolves. I tried to tell him you were already called for, but…" Sirius hit him hard on the arm, and drew his wand.

"Don't make me replace your nose with your big toe."

"Come off it, it was only a bit of fun," James replied with a laugh.

Sirius kept his wand up, however, just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly though, he caught sight of Severus stumble out of the classroom with his books clutched to his chest. James' head swirled with jinxes and rude remarks when he then noticed Lily running after him.

"Wait! Please listen to me! Not to them!"

"Leave me alone! I can take care of myself!" Snape shouted back and hurried out of sight. Lily came to a stop and sighed.

Sirius, his humor slowly restoring called out, "Better luck next time Lily. Or are you getting tired of being Severus's mommy?"

Lily turned on her heels and strode up to Sirius angrily.

"Whoa Sirius, apologize to Lily," James said in the deepest, most mature voice he could manage. Lily raised her eyebrows and now faced James, her eyes still filled with fire.

"Oh really Potter, I don't see anything you've done worth praising." She rolled her eyes and joined a group of Ravenclaw girls who were passing.

"Thanks a lot Sirius," James retorted and threw his fist at the wall.

"What'd I do? Whoa…"Sirius stopped mid-sentence. James didn't notice however and kept fuming.

"I mean, how'd she get in Gryffindor anyway? Sure she's brave, maybe not true, and definitely not loyal. She's flirting with our enemy, and yes I mean Snape, and giving Quidditch game plan to those Ravenclaw girls." Remus suddenly spoke up.

"Get real James, she doesn't even play Quidditch. Check out Sirius."

Sirius was staring and partly drooling at a particular Ravenclaw girl, Amelia Broderick. She was very pretty with naturally highlighted auburn hair and dazzling hazel eyes. It seemed as if she had placed the Petrificus Totallus hex on him because he wasn't moving. Lupin figured it was time to intervene and he rapped him on the head.

"Hello? Hello in there?"

Black swung around and blinked for the first time in about three minutes.

"Yes, well, back to what we were talking about…what were we talking about?"

"Oh nothing, just about how much one of my friends fancies a certain Ravenclaw girl," James replied.

"I do not like her! She's just pretty and I can look can't I?"

Lupin smirked. "If you call that looking, I think you need a more accurate dictionary."

"Enough of who likes who! Can we please eat?" Peter whined.

"Sure. Sorry Peter. We can kind of go on can't we?" James asked.

"I don't mind it too much I guess." Peter was always afraid of James' opinion so he hardly ever said anything.

As they made their way to the great hall, Lupin let James and Sirius run ahead and he stayed back with Peter.

"C'mon Peter, you got to start sticking up for yourself. James doesn't care," Lupin offered. Pettigrew smiled and nodded. A faint tinge of pink crept up his cheeks. 'There it was again! Getting embarrassed about James!' he thought.

"I'll try. Thanks Remus."

Remus patted him on the back and they caught back up with their friends.


End file.
